


Trick or Treat

by DarkJediQueen



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angry Spencer, First Time, Halloween, M/M, Sapiosexual!Spencer, holiday fic, porn and plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 03:25:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5114225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was one Halloween celebration that Spencer wasn’t looking forward to going to. By the end of the night though, he was quite happy that he had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: This fic was inspired by [THIS](https://twitter.com/GUBLERNATION/status/653656199859204096) tweet by MGG!
> 
> Beta: [Reidemption](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_Remington/pseuds/Reidemption)

Spencer looked again at the outfit that Garcia had given him to wear. It was hanging on the hook off his closet door like a reminder. He knew he should be getting dressed but he was being childish. He more than felt that it was understandable. The colonial outfit was cool and he did like it. He just didn’t want to go to the party. He’d had plans. When he’d called to change the plans to a slightly later time, his date, Gretchen from one of the coffee shops he liked to go to, decided that he wasn’t worth it and broke it off. Then all he had left to do was go to the damned party that Garcia had thrown together. 

The party itself wasn’t the problem. It was that it was last minute and when Spencer had given Garcia the invitation back three days ago, telling her that he already had plans, she’d nearly thrown a fit. He had no clue why having him there at the party was going to make or break it. She’d flat out told him that he was lying when he told her he had a date. She hadn’t even been upset today when he told her that trying to change the time of the date had cause said date to break it off; she’d only smirked at him. 

Even if he got on the bus at that moment, he’d still be ten minutes late to the party. He could count on one hand the times he’d been late to anything. The last time had been the dinner party at Rossi’s. 

Finally mustering up the urge, Spencer got up out of his reading chair in the corner of his bedroom and started to get dressed. He looked at the shoes that Garcia had sent and instead grabbed his hot pink Converse and set them out. While Garcia on a normal day loved it when he wore them, she would hate it that night as it totally clashed with his outfit. When he was dressed, he slid his shoes on and grabbed his bag. He was out the door and would only be forty minutes late to the party. 

At ten minutes late, Spencer’s phone went off. It was a text from Morgan asking where he was. At fifteen it was a call from Garcia that he let go to voicemail and then listened after. The same threats to his digital life were made. At twenty it was another call from Garcia. Twenty five was a deluge of texts from her that threatened his very degrees if he didn’t get there in ten minutes. At thirty five minutes, as Spencer was getting off the bus stop, it was a text from Hotch. Spencer sent one back telling him that he was on his way. 

Garcia answered the door of her apartment with a frown on her face. “Reid, acting childish…” Her eyes dropped down to his shoes and she let out a sound that Spencer knew was her upset sound.

“You wanted me here. You got me.” Spencer glided past her and moved to the corner of the living room to sit down on the ottoman that was there. He saw Hotch’s look and then watched the older man look at Garcia with a frown on his face. He moved over to sit on the edge of the couch closest to Spencer. Hotch looked good in the Red Coats outfit that Garcia had gotten for him. 

“What’s wrong, Reid?”

“I don’t want to be here.”

“Then why did you come?”

Instead of answering verbally, Spencer opened up his texts and handed the phone over. He let Hotch read over the ones from today and the ones over the past few days since the invitations had gone out. While the older man did that, Spencer looked at the rest of the team. Rossi was dressed as an English nobleman from the 17th century with Prentiss as his counterpart. Garcia was dressed as in the costume of a French noblewoman from the same period and Morgan a French nobleman. The costumes were perfect. The knock on the door heralded the arrival of JJ and Will dressed as wealthy landowners from around the Civil War time period. He heard JJ make excuses that Henry had had too much fun profiling the bad guys and had been horrible to get down to sleep for the sitter so they’d stayed. 

“I’m sorry, Reid. Go try and meet up at that party with…Gretchen.” Hotch looked at the phone for the name. 

“Oh, so you believe me?” Spencer turned and actually looked at Hotch as he spoke. He heard the door open again but didn’t look. 

“Yes. You’ve never lied to get out of a team function before. You just don’t show up. Also I know the day that Gretchen agreed to go with you, two weeks ago. You had a small smile on your face all day long and barely noticed when Morgan slipped you five files and Prentiss three. Halloween is your favorite holiday and for you to want to go on a date with someone means that you at least like them a great deal, running the chance of having that night ruined with a bad date.”

Spencer looked away from the man and he could feel the heat on his cheeks. His phone was slipped back into his hand and then it was covered with Hotch’s strong hand. The pressure from the squeeze was wonderful. 

“I figured you’d be with Jack tonight.”

“We went out and trick or treated and he’s now at home with Jessica watching scary movies or passed out at this point.” Hotch looked back at Garcia and Morgan who were standing together with heads tipped together. “I’ll have a discussion with her.”

Spencer nodded and Hotch wandered away. The next people to arrive were two men and three women. Garcia introduced them as some of her neighbors who helped her decorate. That was also the moment he realized that there were a few others there that he didn’t recognize. He watched as Garcia talked to one of the newly arrived women and then that woman came over to him and started to try and talk to him. It was then that Garcia’s whole plan became known to him. It only took two minutes of talking to her for him to figure out that she was a really sweet woman but her conversation topics told him that she wasn’t going to be someone he liked at all. 

Hotch came to his rescue five minutes into the conversation. It wasn’t hard to see that Garcia was upset. The older man stayed for a few minutes and then was called away by Rossi. It wasn’t a minute later that another woman came over to talk to him. He scared her off on his own with a little talk of science and atoms. Her goal in life was to become a trophy wife to a powerful man after seducing him away from his wife. Next it was a man. He applauded Garcia’s broadmindedness in thinking he was at least bisexual but he was easy to scare off as well. When he turned to openly glare at Garcia he found Hotch looking at her with a kicked puppy expression. 

That look was something that Spencer never thought he’d see on the Unit Chief’s face. As another woman turned and seemed to be walking towards him, Hotch started towards him as well. Instead of sitting on the couch, he sat down on the arm of the couch and leaned into Spencer’s personal space. The woman stopped three feet from Spencer and just stared, Hotch ignored her though. 

“So, I saw you with the newest copy of Caldecott’s book. That doesn’t come out for three months. How did you snag a copy?” Hotch’s voice was low and personal. Spencer leaned closer so that he could hear him. 

“You don’t…Caldecott taught several of my classes for my psychology degree. Ever since I joined the BAU he’s sent me copies of all of his books.” Spencer felt himself relax. He’d thought that Hotch had known that Albert Caldecott had taught him. Gideon had known. He was fairly certain it was how Gideon had known about him. 

Half an hour later, after discussing Caldecott’s last book, Hotch excused himself to get a drink. Spencer was lost in his thoughts about taking Hotch back to his place for them to talk about the newest book. He’d been attracted to his boss from near the moment that they had their first discussion of UnSubs. The love had followed after, after Hotch’s divorce but before the death of Haley. It was only recently that it seemed that Hotch wanted to move on but there had never been a single instance of the man ever looking or acting like he liked anyone other than females. Spencer buried his feelings deep inside. He was happy with the friendship he had with him.

Even if the way that Hotch was acting was possessive. From the way he sat too close to the way that he made sure that no one else could even talk to him. Spencer was in a corner and when Hotch was sitting down, he was all he could see. He was so lost that when he felt the presence of another person on his right, he assumed it was Hotch but when he blinked his eyes to clear them and look, it was a woman. A woman he had never seen before.

“Didn’t think your boss was ever going to let you up. Doesn’t he know that this isn’t work and he doesn’t need to talk about work anymore?” the woman asked. She was mimicking Hotch’s pose but instead of feeling safe and secure, Spencer felt trapped and like he needed to escape. He leaned back away from her as far as he could go. He looked around for Hotch but didn’t see him.

“Excuse me?”

“Look, why don’t we go into the other room. It’s a little stuffy and crowded in here. We can talk easier in the other room. Or maybe on the small balcony?”

“Why would I want to talk to you? You just insulted my friend.” 

The woman’s eyes widened and darted back and forth like she was trying to figure out how to back up and fix what she’d said.

“I was having a nice conversation with a friend about a topic I love to talk about. I’m sorry that you don’t find enjoyment in your work but going around and butting into something that you know nothing about is not the way to attract a man. It’s not a way to attract anyone.”

“I suggest you get up from my seat.” Hotch’s voice was like ice. The woman turned her head to look at him. She jumped up and near ran away from them. Hotch had a cup of steaming coffee in one hand and a glass of the punch that Garcia was pushing on people. He was fairly certain that Rossi had spiked it right after he got there and it looked like Morgan had done it again right after that. The coffee was passed to him and Spencer took a sip. It was prepared perfectly. Hotch took a sip of his punch and the look on his face told Spencer he was right. Hotch set the glass down on the small table and then reached out for Spencer’s coffee. He gave it over willingly. Watching the older man take a healthy gulp of his coffee started a slow burn in his gut. It wasn’t until when Hotch handed the cup back that he realized that the man had spun it to take a drink from the same spot that Spencer had and when he gave it back he spun it back around. 

Spencer lifted the cup and took a drink from the same spot, keeping his eyes glued to Hotch’s as he did. The older man smiled at him and leaned closer again. Spencer leaned back towards him again. Their shoulders were touching with how Hotch was leaned over. Their heads just inches apart. 

The next time Hotch got up to get refill of the cup of coffee, no one approached Spencer. When Hotch came back he had just the single cup of coffee and the punch glass had been left in the kitchen. The man took a sip before handing it over. It wasn’t until Spencer moved to lean back in that he realized Hotch hadn’t sat down like he had the two times before. No, he sat with his back to near the whole room, his legs spread and Spencer was situated between them. There was no mistaking the blatant claim of it and when Spencer shifted around to where he could look better at Hotch with the new angle, he realized that no one on the team had missed it. He didn’t care. He leaned back against the wall and smiled at Hotch. Even if the flirting was just playful on Hotch’s it was fun. 

Rossi was the first to leave over an hour later. Hotch kept up the conversation for ten minutes after that and then looked at his watch. 

“I’d better go and relieve Jessica. She has a meeting in the morning. I was able to snag us all a day off. Strauss agrees that a day to recover after a night of partying and just letting loose might do the team some good. With all that’s gone on in the past while.” Hotch stood up and Spencer missed the warmth of the man. “Did you want a ride home?”

“Sure.” 

Hotch held out a hand to help him up and when they started towards the door, that hand slid down his back and settled just above his ass. The warmth from it spread from there to all over his body. He ignored the look from Morgan that said that he wanted to talk to him as he grabbed his messenger bag from the floor as he passed it. They said their goodnights to the team at the door and then were gone. Inside the elevator, Spencer pressed the button for the ground floor while Hotch settled in behind him. The heat from the man told Spencer that he was much closer than conventions said was normal. He wasn’t shocked when hands settled on his hips and pulled him just a half step back to where he was flush with Hotch’s front. 

“This okay?” Hotch asked, his breath ghosting over Spencer’s ear and neck. 

“More than.”

A murmur of pleasure came from Hotch’s mouth before his face nuzzled against the back of his head and neck. “Do you want to go back to mine or go home?”

“I’d like to change. I’d rather not leave your house in it in the morning. No Halloween walks of shame for me please.”

“So yours and then mine?” Hotch kissed the back of his neck as the elevator stopped and the doors opened. Outside was a drunken couple, the woman giggling. Spencer started out of the car so that the couple could get on. Hotch at his heels. 

“Yes. I’ll grab a go bag.”

Hotch’s car was parked close to the building and Spencer was glad that he didn’t open the door for him. He wasn’t sure that when he moved to get in he wouldn’t start kissing him. There was no mistaking what the older man wanted and that was him. He was happy that they had tomorrow off. He wasn’t sure that he’d be ready to face what he knew was going to come from Morgan, Garcia, JJ, and Prentiss, even if it had all been a fun joke on them. There was still a small sliver of doubt. When Hotch stopped at a red light a block from Garcia’s, he felt a hand on his. Fingers threaded with his and then ghosted over the inside of his thigh. There was no more reason to act unless he wanted it so, Spencer tightened his fingers to trap Hotch’s hand and lifted it to place a kiss on the back of his hand. Hotch squeezed his fingers and let the silence fill the cab.

Spencer didn’t want to overthink this. Hotch wasn’t one for one night stands. If he was wanting this, it was more than a single night. It was the start of something. Before he knew it, they were pulling up in front of Spencer’s apartment. He directed into the parking area and showed him the second spot of his that was used. 

“I’ll give your plate over to security and they’ll make sure that no one else parks here. Before now it’s been kind of an overflow spot but they’ll put out word. It can be your spot now.”

“Don’t need a sticker or something?”

“That’s upstairs in my desk drawer. Did you want to come up while I pack?” Spencer wasn’t shy. Hotch had never been over to his place before. Morgan and JJ were the only ones who had actually been inside his place. 

“Sure. So is the Amazon actually working right now?”

“Yes. It’s in top condition. I just really don’t like driving.” Spencer looked at Hotch as he dug his keys out of his bag and left it on the seat. “Did you want me to drive over to your place? I can.”

“No. I was just trying to remember how many times you’ve drove into work.”

“Any time a case comes up in the night. The Owen Savage case.” 

“You like to drive the SUVs, even if Morgan doesn’t allow you to drive often.”

“He’s afraid that I’ll be thinking about something else and not paying attention to the road. Even though my driving record is better than his. I’ve had no traffic violations or wrecks and I started driving at age fourteen.” Spencer got out of the car and waited for Hotch at the hood of the car before making his way inside. Hotch’s steady footfalls behind him made him feel safe. That low fire that had been burning in his gut since Hotch had started flirting with him was ramping up. In just a moment they would be alone in his apartment. No reason for them not to kiss. He was just afraid that if he started kissing him, he wouldn’t be able to stop. It was late enough that he had to use his key to get in the door. A security guard was in the small office at the back but there was no doorman late at night.

“Fourteen? I’m assuming that California didn’t know you were driving at that age?”

“No it was on campus at Cal-Tech. Sometimes off campus. I didn’t have a roommate until I was eighteen but I was in the room next to the RA and he’d buy me breakfast if I drove and got it for him after late nights of studying or drinking. He’s also the person who taught me how to drive.”

“You doing something illegal?” Hotch asked as they crested the steps leading to the second floor. 

“That’s tame. I got all my degrees on a scholarship but how do you think I paid for Bennington, Hotch?” Spencer didn’t turn; instead he just slid his key into the lock and let himself into his apartment. It felt weird to not have his bag to set on the table just inside the door. It felt even weirder to know that someone was behind him. The door shut softly and then hands were on him; spinning him into that door. Hands were on his hips and lips on his own. He kept his eyes open as he felt Hotch’s tongue trace his lips. He opened willingly and swallowed Hotch’s moan at the first touch of tongues. He watched what emotions he could see in Hotch’s face as they kissed. Hands wandered and Spencer found that he liked to be touched more than touch himself so he settled his on Hotch’s face while the older man’s hands settled on his ass, pulling him close. 

Spencer couldn’t hold back the moan when he felt Hotch’s hardness brush his own. He wanted the man now. When he moved to wind his hand behind Hotch’s head to hold him close, the man pulled back. He didn’t stop at that though; he pulled himself completely out of Spencer’s hold. 

“No. I want that but I really do need to get home. Once Jessica’s gone we can pick that back up.” Hotch’s eyes was glazed with arousal and Spencer wanted to challenge him. To have sex there before they left but he knew that starting anything with Hotch meant that Jack came along with him. It was part of why he loved him. It would have been easy for him to just abandon Jack after the divorce. Be the kind of father that Spencer’s had been. He could have given Jack over to Jessica full time when Haley died. He’d instead taken time off and made the decision that had been best for both him and Jack. Coming back to the unit had been hard, Spencer knew that. Everyone on the team did what they could to help. 

“I’ll just change real quick.” Spencer pushed himself up off the door and moved back towards his bedroom. The clothes he had worn to work that day were lying on his bed. He put them in his hamper. He grabbed an empty go bag and started with the toiletries he’d need. He had a go bag in his locker at work packed for a case so he threw his actual things into this one. He changed from contacts to glasses though to save time later. When he was done with that he moved back to his bedroom and started to change out of his costume. He laid it on his dresser to give back to Garcia at a later time. He was in his boxer briefs trying to decide what to wear the next day when the feeling that someone was watching him came over him. 

Turning, Spencer found Hotch leaning in the doorway, eyes on him. Spencer smiled and fought the blush. He turned back to his closet. 

“You have more muscle on you than I thought.”

“I do a little exercise.” 

“Yoga?”

“And pilates.” 

“Does it help with the headaches?” Hotch voice sounded closer and Spencer froze as a hand reached around him and grabbed a soft purple sweater. A hand settled on his hip, just above his boxers and it was like a brand on his skin. He’d only worn that sweater once to work. He thought he’d grabbed his grey one but it had been the middle of the night and he’d grabbed and put on the wrong one. By the time he’d noticed it, he hadn’t had the chance to change. Hotch tossed the sweater on the bed and then grabbed a pair of jeans. “For tomorrow?”

Spencer couldn’t answer verbally so he nodded. He felt the other man turn and then the hand was back; grabbing a pair of slacks and one of his button ups. Did Hotch want him to wear that tonight? Body turned away again and tossed the clothes on the bed. 

“What’s this?” Hotch asked as his hands went to a long sleeved t-shirt at the back of his closet. “I thought I lost that.”

“I…” Spencer swallowed as Hotch pulled the shirt off the hanger. He didn’t know what to expect but it wasn’t Hotch slipping it over his head. It wasn’t as large on him as it had been years before when he’d borrowed it and had never given it back. Spencer worked his hands through the sleeves. “I never gave it back.”

“I can see that.” Instead of grabbing more clothes, Hotch wrapped that arm around his stomach and pulled him back. “It was what after the bombing case in New York that you borrowed it? You don’t swim as much in it anymore. What do you normally wear with it?”

“I sleep in it,” Spencer whispered, not wanting Hotch to hear him. He used it on the cold nights of winter where he so wanted another person in his bed. The shirt no longer smelled like Hotch but if he closed his eyes and dreamed enough he could smell it. It was all he could smell now. 

“Hmm.” The hand on Spencer’s hip moved out to snag a second pair of jeans. “Where are your other sleep clothes? I’ll grab you two pair while you get underwear and socks. Wouldn’t want to mess up whatever you have going on with that.”

The heat was gone from his back as Hotch pulled away from him. He turned and watched as Hotch started to pack up the clothes. He moved over to the dresser and grabbed two pair of his boxer briefs and two pair of socks. With Jack around he wanted to have an extra pair of everything. When he turned around, Hotch was packing up the slacks and the button up.

“Hotch? What…” 

Hotch looked up at him with a smile on his face. “You are staying more than tonight, Spencer. You and I’ll drive in to work together on Wednesday.”

“Oh.” Spencer turned back and grabbed another pair of underwear and socks. When he turned back around Hotch was opening the drawers looking for sleep clothes. He found the pants and shorts on the second try. Spencer tossed his handful of clothes down beside the go bag on the bed. 

“What about tops?”

“In winter, I sleep in a t-shirt but in weather like this, I usually go shirtless. I don’t know how warm or cool your place is so I can take a pair of shorts, a pair of pants, and a t-shirt.”

“Take things you don’t mind leaving there.” Hotch moved back to the bed and threw a pair of the jeans at him. Spencer grabbed them out of the air and slipping into them. Hands on the buttons had Spencer looking up into soft eyes. 

“I thought you were supposed to be getting me out of my clothes, not helping me into them.”

“I’m doing everything I can to not throw you down on the bed and have my way. Especially with you wearing my shirt. Just so you know that sweater is going to be staying at my place. No more wearing it to work, especially on cases. Do you need an undershirt for it?” Hotch’s hands slipped underneath the shirt he was wearing. His hands were so hot feeling on his skin. 

“No,” Spencer belatedly remembered to answer. 

The hands traveled up his sides until thumbs brushed over nipples. He moaned and closed his eyes, arching into the hands. 

“Did I figure out something that shuts down your brain?” Hotch asked just before he kissed Spencer again. He couldn’t take it anymore. Spencer opened his eyes and worked on the belt of Hotch’s pants. Thankfully his costume only looked authentic. It had regular pants workings. 

“Are you clean?”

“I…” Hotch swallowed as Spencer dropped to his knees and pulled his cock free. “Yes. I’ve not had sex since the last time I was tested.”

“Good. I hate condoms when giving a blow job.” 

Hotch was hard and heavy in his hand as he licked a stripe from base to tip before taking the head in his mouth and twirling his tongue around it. This wasn’t going to be anything but fast and dirty. He needed something and this would be quicker than penetrative sex. Hotch’s hand settled in his hair and Spencer could feel the tightness of his body with their only point of contact being Hotch’s cock and his thigh. He bobbed up and down a few times and then he swallowed the head of the cock. The hand in his hair tightened and Spencer didn’t fight it when his hair was used to shove him farther down Hotch’s cock. He’d learned how to deep throat at Cal-Tech before he’d turned eighteen. There were enough fellow students around his age just after his first PhD that he’d become friends with and sex with anyone was better than sex alone. Especially sex in the labs when the thrill of getting caught made the sex act hotter. In fact, there had been too many people at Cal-Tech that caught his eye. College had proven to him exactly what he was interested in as far as a sexual partner. 

It wasn’t long before the tug on his hair went from helping him move up and down the cock in his mouth and turned to trying to pull him off. Spencer worked his throat more. He felt Hotch’s whole body go rigid and only then did he pull back to where just the head was in his mouth. He swallowed everything the man gave him and helped tuck him back in as he stood up. Hotch looked shocked but backed him into the dresser and kissed the hell out of him. Spencer was as hard as a rock in his pants but he wanted to wait. He gripped Hotch’s hands to keep them away from his cock and let the man devour his mouth. 

“You are…something else.” Hotch’s smile told Spencer that the man was very happy. Happier than he’d seemed in a long time. 

“Thank you. Books. What kind of books do you have at your place? Is there a library near there?” Spencer slipped out from between Hotch and the dresser and moved to pack up the rest of his clothes. Hotch settled in behind him, hand going under shirt to skin. Hotch liked touching and that was more than fine with Spencer. 

“I have quite a collection of spy novels. Including all the James Bond novels. I remember you making a comment a year ago about wanting to read them. I should have enough books to keep you happy for at least a week. Need anything else?” Hotch asked. 

“Coffee…”

“I have plenty and I am fairly certain it’ll pass your muster.”

“Then I am good.” Spencer zipped up his bag but before he could grab it, Hotch did. He wrapped his left arm around Spencer, pulling him close as they moved towards the front door. A small detour to his desk, Spencer grabbed the parking pass. Aaron took it and smiled, placing a small kiss on his lips. 

“Jack can show you to the library tomorrow morning. He’s out of school for some kind of in-service day. It’s the other reason I wanted to snag the day off of work. I thought it weird to have it on a Tuesday.”

The trip from apartment to apartment was over in near the blink of an eye for Spencer. He felt his phone vibrate as they stepped out of the elevator. He pulled it free of his pocket and read over the few messages. He had noticed the first few from Morgan and JJ. He thought about it and the time fit with when he had the phone on the bed. Morgan asked him where he was and how he was doing. JJ’s were telling him that Garcia felt bad about what she’d done. Especially when JJ showed her pictures of Gretchen. Spencer texted back and thanked JJ for what she’d done but that it wasn’t necessary. He texted Morgan and told him that he’d been in his bedroom when he’d got the messages. Morgan more than used to his evasion tactics texted back as Hotch opened his door. The man then wanted to know where he was at that moment. Spencer answered hallway. An emoticon with a raised eyebrow was sent back. Spencer chose not to answer. He pocketed his phone. 

Jessica looked up from the movie she was watching and frowned. Her eyes tracked to the clock. “I told you that I didn’t need to leave until around midnight. It’s eleven. And…Oh, hello Spencer.”

“Jessica.” Spencer tipped his head towards her. Hotch still had control of his bag and so Spencer had nothing but his messenger bag on him, nothing to really take care of. The woman was looking at him with a raised eyebrow. Hotch ignored the look and took his bag back to the bedroom, leaving Spencer alone.

“So…that…I didn’t think he’d ever make his move,” Jessica said bluntly. 

Spencer’s eyes widened and he just stared at her. She smiled and motioned him towards the kitchen area. He followed mainly so that she wouldn’t have to talk loud. She set about filling a glass with a little bit of water from the fridge. 

“Haley loved Aaron and Aaron loved Haley but I think that over the years both of them settled into a rut. Aaron changed and Haley couldn’t accept some of those changes. A few weeks back, we did a small outing to the mall. I’ve always watched him. Signs of cheating and whatnot. Of course, when Haley mentioned that she’d cheated on him, I never even batted an eye but Aaron…as much as I could have understood it, he never would have. While at the mall, there was a man there who was built much like you with hair like you used to have back when you joined the team. Aaron checked him out. I noticed him noticing the men as much as the women. My world kind of shifted and then later that day, you texted him. Something about a consult that you felt he needed to look at on Monday morning. He texted back with his smile on his face. I hadn’t seen it since the early days of their marriage. Then the frown came with your next message. Whatever you said had him upset and it wasn’t like he was mad, he was more worried. Then he told me you were at work on a Saturday.”

“I’d left a book there that I wanted to read so I went back for it. While I was there, I noticed a new consult on my desk. Before I knew it, two hours were gone and I was messaging Hotch.”

“Hotch?” Jessica asked.

“He’s…not told me to call him anything else.”

“Yet, you’ve had sex.”

“Excuse me?” Spencer eyed her and she actually started to laugh.

“There is a soft look in his eyes. That look told me when he and Haley became sexual. He only gets it after sex and I don’t know if he got lost or is too shy to come out of the bedroom. I’ll take my leave. Have a good night, Spencer.” Jessica drained the glass and set it beside the sink before she grabbed her things and left. 

“Does Rossi know about the look?” Spencer asked, knowing that Hotch was right there. 

“No. I wasn’t aware that Jessica did. Sean noticed it when I was in college. I don’t know if she ever shared it with Haley.” Hotch was right there behind him. His hands slid around from hips to stomach, underneath the shirt. The calluses from pens and guns were prominent and rubbed just right on his skin. 

“Good. I’d rather not have the man know when I’ve gotten lucky.”

“I checked on Jack and kissed him goodnight. You now have my undivided attention. What do you want?” Hotch’s hand settled just at the top of his jeans; teasing the sensitive skin there. 

Spencer leaned back into the hard body behind him and thought for a few seconds how he wanted to answer. There were three options. You was the safest. Sex was the next. He went for the truth. “Me and you naked. Me on my back, legs in the air, and you buried balls deep in me.”

“Fuck. Spencer.” Hotch’s hands jerked and his nails scratched on Spencer’s stomach. “Where have you been hiding that mouth of yours?”

“What do you mean?” Spencer asked, smirking as he did. “Are you talking about the crass talk or what I did back in my bedroom?”

“The first.”

“In the middle of the bullpen isn’t exactly a good place for talk like that. Everyone on the team forgets that while I did go to college early, I still spent eight years on a campus with people who were pretty much older than me in all my classes. I have ears and I remember a lot of things. My sex education came from college students who were already well into their third or fourth round of STDs by the time I met them.”

“You asked if I was clean. Are you?”

“This job doesn’t do well on finding relationships. While I do like sex, I don’t like sex with strangers. Last time I had sex was between the Anthrax scare and getting shot. Had a full work up after some of the UnSub's blood possibly got into me during that.” Spencer turned in Hotch’s hold, bringing their lips just barely together. “So, Agent Hotchner, do I get to see your bed tonight?”

Hotch chuckled and pulled him into a kiss. Spencer let himself be pulled along and into the bedroom. The door was shut softly but quickly. The older man slapped his hands away from his jeans as he tried to work the button open. He held his hands up in surrender as he felt the jeans loosen. Gravity and the weight of the phone pulled the jeans down as Hotch worked his hands inside and back around to his ass, cupping both cheeks and using them to pull him even closer. Instead of a kiss, Hotch went right for his neck. 

“Condoms are in the bathroom. Do I need to get them?”

“What are they doing in there?” Spencer’s condoms were in his bedside table. 

“Bought with other things a while back and just never made it out of there. Yes? No?”

“Lube in here?”

“Yes.” Hotch tugged aside the collar of the shirt and bit at his collar bone. Spencer started to work on his costume. Working his hand down into open pants, he was happy to feel that Hotch was hard again. His mouth watered at the thought of going down on him again. As if reading his mind, the older man grabbed his hair. “No. If I go inside your mouth again, I’ll go off. You are entirely too good at that for my libido.”

“I love sucking cock. If I can’t suck yours, then you had better get me on that bed and naked or I can’t promise I won’t drop to my knees again.”

“Fuck.” 

Underwear was swept off his body and the shirt roughly pulled up and thrown somewhere, Spencer didn’t care to see where. He felt a small shove and then was toppling back onto the bed. Hotch got out of his costume as quickly as he could and then was on top of him. Shifting around they settled into the middle of the bed with tongues fighting back and forth on which mouth was invaded. 

Hotch pressing him down into the bed was heavenly and Spencer didn’t even notice when the other man had grabbed the lube. He didn’t until he felt a hand sliding under his legs and then wetness at his hole. A finger slid inside of him and he willingly pulled his legs up. 

“Want it that bad?”

“I said I had sex in between Anthrax and getting shot. Didn’t say I was fucked. Hand jobs in an alley followed by fucking a still in the closet cop in MPD. I don’t let just anyone fuck me.” Spencer felt a second finger slide in beside the first and he keened. It felt so good. “I’ve never fucked without a condom either. I’ve also never done sex on the first date.”

“This isn’t exactly our first date.” Hotch’s fingers retreated out of his ass but only long enough for three to thrust inside of him. He was so close. He wanted to warn Hotch not to touch his prostate but just as he opened his mouth to do so; fingers brushed the spot followed by a hand pumping at his cock. He was gone. He felt his orgasm near rip from him. He could barely breathe. He may have been attracted to Hotch’s brain but the man could play him like an instrument. 

Riding high on his orgasm, Spencer hitched his legs up higher and felt the blunt head of a cock brush at his hole. He looked down to see Hotch spreading lube before he lined up all the way and pushed in. There was burn as he felt the cock head push past his muscle but it faded as Hotch pushed in and then pulled out, pushing in just a little farther on the next thrust. When the man was fully seated, he was breathing hard and Spencer hoped to hell he wasn’t going to go off yet. 

“You are tight.”

“Mmm. Always tight like this. You feel just awesome. Move or I am rolling us and riding you.”

“Thought you wanted legs in the air.”

“Want moving cock more than that.” Spencer shifted his right leg and wrapped it around Hotch, pulling him in close. The other man pulled out nearly all the way and shoved back in, roughly. “Fuck, Hotch.”

“Aaron. Lover not boss.” Aaron panted into Spencer’s ear as he pressed down, bending Spencer nearly in half. His thrusts were steady and hard and it was so perfect. Shuddering at the feeling of the drag of skin on his cock trapped between them, he felt himself start to harden again. He tried to grip onto the other man’s back but sweat drenched skin made for poor handholds and his fingers just slid. He curled his fingers slightly and drew them down Aaron’s back. That faltered his rhythm and the man thrust into him harder than before.

“Fuck. Just like that.”

“More?” Aaron thrust in just as hard but followed it with a near total pullout again before shoving back in even harder. Aaron’s hands were everywhere. One at his head wrapped under his neck to hold him tight while the other settled on his hip, gripping hard and helping to ground him. He was hyper aware of every contact point between them. He’d never felt this good during sex before. It was the first time though that he’d had sex with someone he knew he was in love with. 

“Please, Aaron. I need to…” Another near brush over his prostate and Spencer thought he was going to go insane. “I need to come. Please. Fuck. Please.” He wasn’t above begging. He just needed a little more. Aaron shifted above him propping himself up on his arm. He lost the contact on his cock but the cock inside him shifted and was now hitting his prostate on almost every single thrust. Gripping the bedsheets, Spencer clenched his teeth as he came again. He didn’t want to scream or bite his lips. Aaron thrust a few more times and then froze. Hips flush against him. When his muscles started to relax, Spencer pulled him down into a kiss. If sex with Aaron was always going to be like that, he never wanted to leave bed. 

“Satisfy your needs for a few hours?” Aaron asked as he settled onto his side on the bed after pulling out carefully. 

“Mmm. That it did. That certainly makes up for missing my birthday.”

“I’ll give you the present that I actually bought for you and then promptly forgot that it was actually your birthday, in the morning. It was a little personal for opening in front of the rest of the team.”

“You know that they know what happened tonight right?” Spencer looked at Aaron and could only see happiness in his eyes. 

“I would hope so. Of course, I think that as far as birthday presents go, you as an early birthday gift is just perfect.”

“That’s why you want me to stay tomorrow night. You want birthday wake up sex,” Spencer laughed and pulled him in for a kiss. He had to at some point slip out and pick up the present from the bookstore for him. It had been special ordered two weeks before and he’d got the call just before leaving work that it was in. He wondered if Jack would mind going with him to pick it up. 

“I can’t pick if I want a blow job or for you to fuck me. I wanted to be fucked but that blow job…I don’t know.” Aaron kissed him just before rolling out of bed. Spencer stayed on the bed as his lover padded to the bathroom to grab a rag. He listened to him clean himself up before he came back into the room with a wet rag and a dry hand towel. Spencer reached for the rag but Aaron kept it just out of reach. “I made the mess. I can clean it up.”

Spencer couldn’t help but laugh at that. His stomach and groin were cleaned first and then at Aaron’s insistent hands, he rolled onto his stomach and felt the rag clean him up the rest of the way. He stayed on his stomach after shifting under the blankets. The light in the bathroom was shut off and he listened as Aaron padded back in. When the bed dipped and the light was turned off, Spencer pulled his glasses off and set them on the bedside table. Body settled half on top of him, pressing him into the bed and he sighed as he closed his eyes. 

A perfect wake up would be talking Aaron into fucking him again. He didn’t think he’d ever get enough of the man fucking him. 

“I love you, Spencer.” Aaron’s voice was soft and for a second Spencer wasn’t sure if the man had wanted him to hear it or not but he wasn’t going to act like he didn’t.

“I love you, too Aaron.” Spencer burrowed back a little and Aaron hummed. A wonderful night and hoped the next day was going to be just as great. He’d have to figure out what plans Jessica and Jack had made to celebrate Aaron’s birthday and see what else could be added and done for him. He hadn’t been looking forward to the Halloween party but now he was damned glad that he had gone. He’d have to thank Garcia while trying to find a way to make her blush. It was only payback.  
**The End**


End file.
